Dark Sins
by Lady Scarlet-Une
Summary: A GW Horror Story. Vampirism abound.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Okay, this is a bit unusual for me. Not only is the GW cast in a horror story, but I actually made Relena simper (urgh, that hurts me). Well, maybe not simper, but...you'll see. I'll redeem her later. I actually came up with the idea for this while watching my boyfriend play his new computer game "Vampire: The Masquerade."™ Some resemblances can be found b/w elements in this and in the game (like the whole good/evil thing) ; pronounced differences won't emerge till later after the plot has thickened insert scary organ music. Anyway, enough of this. Hope y'all like it. Feedback would be much appreciated since I'm kind of unsure about this series. ~LS-U****

* * *

Dark Sins

Part 1: Edge of Darkness

by Lady Scarlet-Une

Prologue

Walachia1, 1270.

The fires burnt around me, feeding on roof thatches and dry splintery wood. In the distance, I heard a shrill scream. My heart froze. It had sounded like my mother. I took a large breath and ran in the direction of the cry, past dark withering shapes and the guttural cries of both the slain and the slayers. In the distance, I could see a large figure towering over a crumpled form. My eyes widened and filled with grief when I recognized the fallen form. Mother.

The tall figure suddenly turned to me and I was suddenly assaulted by the sights and sounds of the carnage around me. The figure began to move toward me, its eyes burning in the semi-darkness with lust, hatred, and madness.

"Little girl," the man growled, his arm reaching out for me. I stood still, frozen by both the terror coursing through my body and the mesmerizing glow in his eyes. I choked back a scream as he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly towards him. I closed my eyes and whimpered as his breath brushed past my ear.

"Looking for your mother, little girl?" he rasped out. I flinched as I felt him draw up my skirt and place his hand on my thigh. "She's gone now, little peasant. No one can save you now." He laughed deeply. "And who will mourn the loss of one more stinking peasant?" He pushed me to the ground and bunched my skirts at my waist, all the while unbuckling his pants. "Relax, little one," he murmured softly as he prepared to enter me. "You should feel honored that I would even consider using your heathen body." I closed my eyes and waited for the violation. Instead, I heard a sharp hiss and a soft cry. I opened my eyes in time to see my attacker fall down to the ground next to me. Above me stood a new form, a slight man with tousled brown hair and cold blue eyes. I stared at him in fear, acutely aware of my nakedness. He extended a hand down to me.

"Come."

I took his hand and followed him blindly down the burning streets past still forms and rampaging invaders. No one took any notice of us and I fleetingly marveled at our alleged invisibility. At one point, a marauder brushed right up against my skirts. I tensed, but he took no notice of us. Soon we arrived in the safety of the woods. My rescuer suddenly flung me over one shoulder and, for a few moments, I was left totally blind as my skirts billowed over my head. By the time I had freed myself, I was up in a high branch looking down at the smoldering remains of my village.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice trembling slightly in fear. He ignored my question and looked down at the village instead. I gently tugged on his sleeve. "Pl-please, sir, tell me why my mother is dead and why those men are here." He shrugged my hand off and I let it fall down to the branch upon which I sat.

"Evil things run through this world," he said quietly after a prolonged silence. I watched the fire shadows dance upon his face. "While it may take on many forms, the most common is that found in the souls of men. Your mother may have warned you of the supernatural evils hunting through the night, but did she ever warn you of the dangers of common men?" I shook my head. Mother had never been one to talk badly about others and she, above all, had been trusting and kind. No, Mother had been too gentle to really believe in human evil. "Know this, little angel," he continued, "those men there are marauders from another country who kill others - both peasants and not - to feed the evil that masquerades behind the words power and conquest. They seek to overthrow your country and your tiny village is merely an inconsequential stepping stone on their path to glory."

His words ran through my head in circles and I stared at him in confusion. Sensing my lack of understanding, he shook his head and smiled at me instead. The smile transformed his face and, for a moment, I thought I was staring at the face of an angel. I slowly reached up and caressed his cheek with my hand. He drew back, startled, and I immediately tucked my hands into the pockets of my skirt. I continued to stare at him intently, however.

"Are you an angel?" I whispered in awe. My savior threw back his head and laughed then. A shiver ran down my spine. He did not sound very amused.

"Oh, little angel, I am far from being anything so heavenly. I am merely a young man who saw no harm in saving a small girl from the evil harshness of reality." He smiled cruelly. "That's more than you can say for your omniscient, kind God. Where was he?" He sighed. "Never mind my words, little one. Stay here and others will find you at dawn. You will be safe then." He got up and started climbing down the tree.

"Wait!" I cried, reaching out to grab his arm. I looked into his eyes and momentarily flinched under his intense gaze. "What of you? Please stay! I...I feel safer when you are here." He smiled at me again.

"How ironic. Alas, I cannot stay, little one. I will see you again."

"When?"

"Some day."

"Take this to remember me by." I unclasped my necklace and held it out to him. He looked at the worn crucifix on the chain and, for a moment, I saw his eyes fill with grief.

"No, small one, I cannot take it."

"But you are my savior!" 

He smiled sadly. "But I never said I was not evil."

His words did not frighten me. I reached into my pocket and withdrew my handkerchief instead. I gently placed it into his hand.

"You will always be wonderful to me," I whispered softly. He said nothing, merely looking at our intertwined hands. He lifted my hand - it looked so small in his - and silently kissed it.

"I will be back for you one day," he whispered, his eyes burning into mine. He dropped my hand and resumed his descent.

"Wait!" I cried again. "You never told me your name!" He had disappeared into the shadows of the forest floor by then. My shoulders slumped and I stared morosely at the rough fabric of my apron. 

"Heero," whispered a voice behind me. I twisted my body around but saw nothing. I knew he was there, though, protectively watching over me.

"My name is Relena," I whispered in return. I felt something caress my cheek in the darkness.

"I will be back."

The whisper died and I was left alone in my treetop perch. I spent the rest of the night watching my village burn to the ground.

The next morning, I was awakened to loud shouts from somewhere below me. I unwrapped one arm from the tree's trunk and groggily rubbed my eyes.

"Relena!"

I looked down and saw the battered form on my neighbor's son, Duo Maxwell. "Duo!" I cried, smiling in relief, glad to see someone familiar. "Get me down!" Eventually, with the help of some other survivors, I was brought to the ground and placed in the protective arms of Duo's mother. She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Your...mother-"

"Is dead," I stated simply. She nodded and bit her lip. Duo, not looking the least bit distraught despite his torn clothing, looked up at me curiously.

"How did you get up there anyway?" 

I looked down into his wide eyes. "An angel," I replied simply. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep in Dame Maxwell's arms.

Chapter 1

Walachia, 1279

The sounds of the city jarred at my ears, the human cries contrasting greatly with the soft mellow sounds that I had become accustomed to in the mountains and forests. Ahead of me, beneath a scarlet-canopied tent, was a young slip of a woman in a white gown. I smiled happily and hastened my speed.

"Relena!" I cried, my grin widening as her shocked expression gave way to delight.

"Duo!" she replied, running into the circle of my arms. I gave her a large hug and then promptly began twirling her in circles. "Stop," she gasped between breaths. "This sort of behavior is not appropriate for novice nuns." I set her on the ground and stared at her habit critically.

"A nun. Who would have thought?" I snorted. "You of the devious mind and evil laughter. I still remember your childhood pranks."

"Hush!" she whispered, staring about the marketplace uneasily. "As a servant of God, such foibles of the past are now best forgotten in order to be a pure chalice for God's holy dignity," she stated primly. I rolled my eyes as she painstakingly adjusted the skirts of her white novitiate gown. 

"Of course, Miss Skunk Bunk." Her face reddened in response to my childhood taunt and I smirked at her obvious attempts at self-control. Sheer will power kept her from smacking me across the head with her basket and I recklessly laughed at the expression on her face. I took her basket and companionably placed my arm through hers. "Do not get holy on me, Relena dearest. I remember eating your mud pies." 

She smiled. "And what brings you back to civilization, Duo? Last I heard from Mother, you were tramping about the Carpathian Mountains, blithe and carefree." For a few moments, my smile froze on my face and I fought a frown and dark memories. Not now, not with her.

"I am back because of you, Relena dearest," I replied breezily, banishing the dreaded thoughts from my head. "Mother told me you were taking your vows this Sunday."

"Oh yes," she sighed happily, her eyes shining in anticipation. "I will finally become a real nun this Sunday. I can hardly wait." The look of joy on her face caused me to hesitate for a few seconds. I voiced my doubts despite this.

"Are...are you sure you want to do this, Relena? You can still back out if any doubt remains..." I let my voice trail away at the sight of her determined expression.

"God saved me once from death, Duo," she replied, her voice tight. "My mother died - our village died - and we who survived owe the Lord all we can give him in repayment. I am doing this to show him the extent of my gratefulness and understanding, Duo. I will become his servant and help others like he helped me. Like he helped us." 

I did not bother replying and the rest of the walk to the convent was silent. I looked at its imposing walls and shuddered inwardly. It looked so foreboding and grim. How could she want to spend the rest of her life cloistered away there? It seemed a shame. I glanced over at her and was struck by the distraught expression on her face. She seemed repulsed by the convent before her like I, but determined as well, zealously so. "Relena," I said gently, shaking her shoulders slightly. She blinked for a few seconds before turning to me with an uncertain smile on her face. "Where were you? You looked miles and miles away." I frowned at her in concern, but her smile merely brightened.

"Oh, just thinking. Excuse me for my momentary lack of attention." The church bells began to ring and I watched her look at the setting sun in alarm. "Oh dear, it is later than I thought. Evening Mass will start soon and then-" She gestured with her hands helplessly. I smiled reassuringly and hugged her close.

"I understand. I will see you tomorrow, all right?"

"If I can get out," she replied softly. I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Relena. I love you." She returned my kiss and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, brother," she called over her shoulder. "I love you, too." She walked through the gates and was swallowed up by the dark convent doorway.

"But Relena, I _love_ you," I whispered softly after her. Sighing, I turned around and began walking back towards my quarters. 

Chapter 2

I sat in the flickering darkness of my throne room, idly fingering a worn piece of cloth. It had been nine years since she had last seen me. What a beautiful child she had been, with wide blue eyes and dark blond hair. Her innocence had captivated me then and still held me in thrall to this day. For nine long years I had silently watched her grow, basking in her beauty from the shadows. She was pure, so unlike myself. She was sacred. She was my holy light.

"Lord Heero."

My head shot up and I glanced across the room at my advisor's still form. "Yes Trowa?" He walked up the aisle and knelt before my dais.

"The Russian delegation has arrived and seeks your presence." 

I sighed. Being the High Lord had both good and bad points. This was one of the latter, for the Russians were notoriously bloodthirsty, temperamental, and devious. I was not looking forward to their audience.

"Are their demands unchanged, Counselor?"

"Unfortunately, sire. It seems they have grown more...vehement about them as well." Trowa paused thoughtfully. "I fear the worst."

"Bah! If only I could get rid of them!" I cried in frustration, banging a fist on the arm of my throne. Trowa shrugged.

"You know as well as I that the Blood Rules prohibit such an action. The repercussions would be...heinous. The Council is never kind to those who break its rules."

I sighed, acknowledging his words. "Yes, but still..." My voice trailed of. "Very well, Trowa. Send them in. It would be best to get this over and done with." 

Trowa bowed once more. "Your wish is my command, Excellency." He disappeared and left me alone. I stared down at the handkerchief in my hand again.

"Relena," I whispered softly. I kissed it reverently before placing it back into my tunic pocket. This, alas, was not the time for old memories. I could sense the Russians closing in already, Trowa's ever-calm presence trailing behind them slowly. The throne room doors opened and two scarlet-liveried soldiers walked in and flanked it at each side. They bowed at me before standing at attention. My herald appeared shortly afterwards.

"I present to you, oh High One, Barons Chaikov and Molokov from the Russian province." 

Both men walked in and bowed before me. I frowned inwardly. I could already feel them prying at my mind, questioning the extent of my powers. The fools.

The rest of the court filed in behind them, their scarlet attire resembling an ocean of blood. I could feel their thoughts, alternately petty and deep, surround me like the faint buzzing of a hive. I smiled wryly. Would that mean I was their Queen?

"All bow before his Majesty," cried the herald. The sea of bodies instantly dropped to its knees, all heads lowered in homage. I narrowed my eyes. Baron Tchaikov had actually raised his a bit. Interesting. "All hail his Excellency, High Lord Heero Yuy, Supreme Vampyre Ruler. May his reign and benevolence guide us on our path of eternal damnation."

"All hail," relied the court. "High Lord, we pledge our fealty and loyalty to you, oh Great One. May your dark light shine upon us always."

I nodded my head. "At ease." All raised their heads and stood. For a second, before he had fully raised his face, I saw a malevolent expression on Baron Tchaikov's face. If I had been human, my blood would have run cold at the sight of his intense animosity. I chose sardonic amusement instead.

'Treason.' The word flittered through my head and I looked in Trowa's direction expectantly. I saw his head shoot up from across the room and watched him stare at the Russians thoughtfully. Trowa was the only other Vampyre who could even remotely read my mind. What I let him read, at any rate. Our eyes locked and he inclined his head slightly. Treacherous times were approaching. My soul perversely rejoiced at the prospect. Nothing - besides her- had fully occupied my attention in a long time, and I had always been one for a good challenge. I would enjoy breaking them.

"Good sirs, begin your speech." I sat back and waited for the inevitable.

~~~

"I am disturbed." 

I looked up from my papers and raised an eyebrow. "Why, Trowa?" I asked pointlessly. I already knew the answer.

"These Russians are very clever. Their phrasing today was excellent. By using the humans as scapegoats, not only did they appeal to the natural arrogance of the Court, but they also appealed to their deepest fears as well. It was too well done."

"Yes," I replied thoughtfully. "The humans have long feared us, but the recent murders of our fellow brethren by The Brotherhood has shaken many." I steepled my fingers and frowned. This secret organization had been eradicating vampyres for the last two years, victims ranging from the lowliest fledging to high-ranking and all powerful courtiers. Nothing was known about them and their methods were chillingly effective. One of my close advisors, Treize, had been murdered by them five months ago. Avenging his death was not a distasteful idea. "Their demands are too high, though," I continued, "and slightly preposterous at face value. How can land concessions guarantee full proof protection from these deadly humans?" 

Trowa shrugged. "I know not, my Lord. And I concur that their claims of protection seem idle at best. However, we cannot simply ignore them."

"Yes. That would lend fire to my numerous enemies in Court as well as give them a sort of perverse credence. But how do we disprove them? Or figure out their secret reasoning or means of prevention?"

"I do not know as of yet, your Excellency. Give me some time to ponder the problem. I swear by the blood of my Maker that I will serve you well in this."

I smiled wryly. "I am your Maker, Trowa."

Trowa shrugged and a ghost of a smile appeared on his normally expressionless face. "The more reason to work well, my Lord. I must live up to my lofty heritage."

I laughed lightly and stretched. "So be it, Trowa. On another note, I will be going out this evening. I have some matters to attend to."

"Of course, your Excellency," Trowa murmured. I glanced at him in amusement. I had not told him about Relena, but Trowa had always been keenly astute and observant. I shrugged. He had earned my trust through the years, though, and I could not begrudge him what little knowledge he had gleaned. The fact that he had been able to gather that much was a tribute to his skills.

"Very well then. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Give her my regards."

I did not bother replying. I simply shrugged my shoulders again and disappeared.

***

The walls of the convent closed in around me and I struggled against an overwhelming sense of panic. 

'Is this really how you want to spend the rest of your life?' questioned a pensive voice in my head. I wrapped my arms around my waist and stared at the crucifix on the opposite wall in front of me. These treacherous thoughts always came at night, preventing me from obtaining necessary sleep and, most importantly, salvation. Salvation meant him. 

'What of children?' persisted the voice. 'A loving husband? A home?' it whispered seductively, flashing gorgeous rose-tinted pictures in my mind of what could be. I shut my eyes tight and fought to picture Jesus instead, Christ's visage as depicted in the portrait in the rectory. _He_ appeared in my mind instead.

"Heero," I whispered reverently in the darkness. The voices instantly stilled and a wave of peace washed over me. It was for him, my angel, that I trod the path I was upon. It was because of him that I had donned the habit and veil. If I strived toward holiness...if I ran towards God...then I would be running towards him. My angel. My savior. My light.

A cold chill swept across the room and I suddenly felt eyes upon me. My eyes shot open and I looked around fearfully, wary of any intruders. My chamber, like always, was empty except for me. A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I twirled around and, for a moment, saw his face in the faint light of the window.

"Heero," I exclaimed softly. His eyes widened briefly before he disappeared from my sight. "No!" I cried and ran towards the window. I stuck my head out and looked around wildly, all to no avail. He was gone. 

"Do not leave me again, my angel," I whispered into the dark. The wind swallowed up my small cry and I shivered under its relentless onslaught. I dropped my head in grief. "Come back." I waited, but there was no reply. There was nothing here for me now.

_ "Relena."_

My head shot up again and I looked around. Where was he?

_ "Look up."_

He floated above me gracefully, flying despite the absence of angelic wings, his face hidden under a roof eave. I stared at him wordlessly for several moments. I had waited so long.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked, his voice amused. I stepped back from the window and watched as he floated into view. I reached out slowly and gently grabbed his hand. A tingle ran up my arm and I closed my eyes briefly, relishing in the sensation. I opened them and was instantly entranced by the bright intensity of his gaze. I smiled.

"Welcome back," I replied softly. He smiled and, for a few moments, I knew I was truly in Heaven.

~*~*~*~*~

1: former principality of what is now Romania. it is now the most populated region within the country and holds the nation's capital, Bucharest.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dark Sins

Part 2: Nocturne

by Lady Scarlet-Une

Chapter 3

I sat by the fireplace and fought irrational uneasiness. For some odd reason, the air felt wrong tonight, the night gloomier than usual. I shook my head and attempted to banish these odd worries from my head.

'You are just nervous about the upcoming meeting,' I told myself sternly. 'Be rid of all these nonsense thoughts.' And yet my thoughts kept straying back to Relena--

A knock on the door interrupted my reverie. I immediately tensed and stared at the door raptly. Another impatient knock spurred me across the room and I threw the door open.

"Master Duo, you look so hopeful. Were you hoping I would come?"

I smiled coyly at Anna, the inn's tavern wench, all the while mentally lamenting the false alarm. Where the hell was that blasted message, anyway?

"No, little miss, this is my usual welcome to all visitors. I find it's best to make your visitors feel special." I looked her over, unconsciously lingering over the top of her large, exposed bosom. Despite my affection for Relena, I had to admit that Anna was _well_ endowed . "Especially lovely female visitors."

Anna laughed and hit me playfully on the shoulder. "P'shaw, Master Duo! How you make me blush!" She reached up and began gently tugging on the end of my braid. "But do you need...company tonight, sir? It is awfully cold." She licked her lips. "And two bodies are always warmer than one."

Swallowing uneasily, I freed my braid from her questioning hand. "Not tonight, Anna," I replied gaily. "I fear my means are far to modest to afford such a beauty like yourself."

"Then consider this a free gift." And with that, Anna wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed me. I stood stone still in shock, thrown quite off-balanced by her actions. My surprise increased as I felt her free hand creep into the waistband of my pants and gently squeeze my buttocks. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes deeply.

"You know where to find me," she whispered before turning around and sashaying down the hall. 

I stared at the hallway wall in shock for a few moments after she left. With precise, careful, movements, I closed the door, walked back to the fireplace, and reached down into the back of my trousers to gingerly finger the spot she had lovingly paid attention to. I smiled in amusement as I withdrew a folded up piece of paper from my underwear. 'What interesting methods this organization practices.' The note, as always, was terse and to the point.

'Be at the Golden Goose Tavern exactly fifteen minutes after the one o'clock bell tonight. Bring no one.'

I tossed the note into the fire and watched it burn with giddy anticipation.

***

Upon arriving at the Golden Goose, I was directed towards the back room by a rather surly bartender. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and eyed the patrons nonchalantly. My reserve was quite unnecessary; The Leader never made appearances without the tightest security measures and I guessed that easily half of the tavern's customers tonight were Brotherhood brethren. 

"Got a coin to spare?"

I recoiled at the drunken man's breath and stared at him in mild distaste.

"I think you've had enough to drink already, man," I replied stiffly. I moved to walk around him but was instantly neutralized as the man unceremoniously draped himself on me. He began rummaging through my coat packets and patting my body clumsily. Offended, I pushed him off me and strode towards the back room door.

"Knock twice first," commanded a stern voice behind me. I turned around and looked in surprise at the drunkard. His eyes, unlike before, were now clear and sharp, and his posture contained a sort of innate grace. He smiled coldly at my startled expression.

"If you don't knock twice, The Leader will assume you did not pass inspection and are armed." He paused delicately. "Then he will kill you on sight." He slouched once more and began swaying unsteadily. "Tight wad miser!" he yelled loudly, waving a fist vaguely in my direction and continuing his masquerade. Shaking my head, I rapped on the door twice and entered.

The room was merrily lit by a flickering fireplace and a dozen glowing candles. The table held two cups and a bottle of wine. I watched from a respectful distance as one of the cups was lifted and drunken out of.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Duo Maxwell. I've heard much about you."

The voice was low and elegant, perfectly fitting the tall, thin man sitting in front of me.

"I have been looking forward to this meeting as well, sir." 

The blond-haired man waved his hand casually. "Please, no need for formalities. You are now of the members of the Inner Sanctum and are thus privy to certain new rights." He smiled wryly. "Like calling me by my first name."

I returned his smile and hesitantly took the seat opposite his. "All right...Zechs."

Zechs Marquise smiled and leaned back into his chair. "Thank you. Now, do you know why you've been called here tonight, Maxwell?"

I shook my head.

"This is more than just an introductory meeting for The Brotherhood's newest Inner member, Duo. This is...a lesson of sorts. Tonight, I will indoctrinate you in the specific mechanics of these vampires we hunt and kill." He steepled his fingers and stared at me for a few moments in silence. I tried my best to look serious and stoic, but ended up squirming uncomfortably under his gaze instead.

"Do you know why I began this organization, Duo?"

Again I shook my head.

"This is not a story I tell lightly. Few people know of it because of the special, personal significance it holds. But, given your field record and the positive nature of the surveillance reports, I feel you are more than worthy of the honor."

They had been watching me?! Not that there was anything dastardly about my actions, but still...

He raised an eyebrow at my alarmed expression. "We do not accept members into The Brotherhood's Inner Sanctum lightly, Duo. We are quite thorough in our research."

I reddened under the mild rebuke.

"But I digress. The reasoning behind The Circle's founding stems back to an incident that occurred long before this organization's inception. When I was a younger man, I met and was engaged to a wonderful girl named Lucrezia Noin. We were...madly in love. In the course of our engagement, we happened to develop this habit of taking evening strolls in the woods surrounding our village. We would spend the time talking about our day and crooning nonsense words of love and what not. But, one day, we ran into a pair of men who attacked us. I tried to protect her, but one of them distracted me and promptly wrestled me to the ground. I then watched the other assailant bite the neck of my beloved Lucrezia and suck her dry."

I sat in stunned silence and digested Zech's words. His face was now a grim mask. I knew, without any uncertainty, that Zech Marquise hated his enemies and that he would do anything within his power to avenge his loss.

"I can still hear her screams in my mind, hear her calling my name." Zechs shook his head to clear bitter memories. "At any rate, I blacked out and awoke sometime later that night. I was alone. The monsters did not even leave me a body to mourn over and bury. So, from that day on, I dedicated my life to destroying those evil monsters and avenging the death of my beloved Lucrezia. This organization is the cohesion of my goal into a more efficient and dynamic entity. The Brotherhood is a way of sending all those bastards to hell."

We sat in silence for several moments, intermittently sipping from our cups of wine and staring contemplatively into the fire.

"But this is not just about revenge."

I turned my head to find him looking at me intently.

"This is also about salvation, Duo. With each vampire we kill, we save countless numbers of innocent people who would have fallen prey to these infernal bastards, people who may have been doomed into eternal damnation themselves. We work for the preservation of humanity and, to a lesser degree, for the redemption of lost souls."

He leaned back into his chair and smiled at me over the rim of his cup. "And on that note, your lessons begin."

Chapter 4

"The irony of this situation overwhelms me."

I watched her eyes cloud with confusion. 

"What do you mean, Heero?" 

I shook my head. "Nevermind, little one." I smiled at her becomingly and opened my arms for a hug. She threw herself into my arms.

"I can hardly believe you are here," she mumbled into my shirt. I did not bother replying. I was too busy _feeling_. For nine long years, I had watched her grow from afar, envious of all those who were able to interact with her on a regular basis. For nine long years, I had dreamt of her and fantasized about how soft her skin felt and how light her voice was. To be this close now, after such a long time, gave me a heady rush. I weaved my fingers into her hair and breathed in her scent. It was so easy to forget about the purity I was trying to protect when she was standing here in her flimsy night gown. And in the back of my head, I could hear her blood pound...

In an effort to regain my composure, I abruptly dropped my arms and turned away. Desperately searching for anything to look at but her, my eyes fell on the crucifix on her far wall. I smiled faintly. 

"So tell me, dear. What has occupied your time these past nine years?" I asked casually as I strolled toward the wooden cross. I reached out and gently touched it with one finger. I winced at the burning pain and the small sizzling sound. Unsurprisingly, crosses still burned me.

"Well, Heero, after you saved me, I was taken in by my neighbors and was raised as one of their own."

I curled my lips, carefully keeping my expression hidden. I had watched with great disgust as that boy Duo had developed feelings for my angel. It was to his benefit that he had never tried anything.

"Then, two years ago, I came to this nunnery."

"And you take your vows Sunday," I finished for her as I turned around. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Becoming acutely self-conscious, she cast her eyes down to the floor. "It...it gives me great pleasure to know that someone as important as you has paid attention to me," she murmured. 

I looked at her sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why, an angel, of course," she replied, an enraptured expression on her face.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Come, come, Relena darling. Did I not tell you long ago that I was evil?"

"It's not the words that matter, Heero. What truly counts are the actions."

Her quiet words stilled my laughter. Disconcerted, I could only watch as she walked over and picked up my hand. A small tingling sensation ran up my arm.

"I do not know what to say," I replied. I could not meet her gaze. Instead, I stared at our intertwined hands.

"Just say you are proud of me," she whispered.

I met her eyes and flinched slightly under their radiance. I could not bring myself to rob her of that light with the harsh truth. Who wants to be told their savior is actually the devil? As it was, my presence alone dimmed her pure flame. So, instead of robbing her of her illusions, I simply raised a hand and caressed her cheek gently. 

"I am, Relena. More than you'll ever know." It was the truth from the bottom of my heart. 

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, slightly startling me once more. I soon relaxed, however, and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. As chaotic as being in her presence was, she also instilled a sense of peace in my soul, something I so desperately needed. As selfish as I was, however, I knew I could not stay with her any longer. I felt too dirty, too tainted for her. My course of action was painfully obvious.

"Relena." I grasped her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes. I saw her expression change as she noticed the look in my eyes. Slowly, in order to give her time to pull away, I leaned my face towards hers. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'O', but she did not pull away. Instead, she leaned forward slightly and moved her arms up to my neck as I settled my lips onto hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. It contained a degree of gentleness I thought I had lost over the years. It contained passion, devotion, and the love I had harbored for nine long years. 

I pulled away and inwardly rejoiced at the spellbound expression on her face. 

"I lo-"

"Shh." I silenced her with a finger to her lips. Her eyes shimmered with wonder, but I ruthlessly ignored the hesitant invitation in them. Instead, I leaned close to her ear.

"Sleep," I murmured before delicately nipping at her ear lobe. "Forget."

Her body was boneless in seconds. Holding her to my chest for a few moments, I closed my eyes and pretended that I was not about to leave her. The illusion would not blossom, though, so I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Upon straightening up, I stared one last time at her serene face. She would not remember this night, but I would. The memory would sustain me for the rest of my existence. 

Pivoting on one heel, I strode over to the window and flung myself into the chilly night. Feeling something slide down my cheek, I reached up and gently brushed a droplet of water off my cheek. I stared at my damp fingertip for a few seconds in something akin to shock. I could not bring myself to believe that it was a tear. My soul had been lost hundreds of years ago. Soulless ghosts do not cry. 

Chapter 5

"Damn that bastard!"

Baron Chaikov threw his glass across the room and watched in pleasure as it broke against the wall. Something needed to be broken tonight, whether it be a neck or a piece of glassware.

"How dare he treat us with such disrespect?! Like we were simple fledglings with our fangs in a twitter about some asinine triviality or some such nonsense." Scowling, he flicked his hand in the direction of a wine bottle. The bottle shattered and wine showered down onto the floor.

"Come come, Boris. No need to be childish," admonished a calm voice from the couch. Vladimir Molokov gently closed the book in his hands and laid it on the table. "Do you honestly think such childlish rants will accomplish anything? Such is the behavior OF little fledglings. Anything unbecoming would be greatly detrimental at this point." 

"So what do you propose we do, Vladimir?" he replied irately. "Sit here and wait like good little lambs?" 

"Patience is a virtue, Chaikov."

Chaikov whirled and gaped at the shadowy figure in the corner. "Misstress!" he cried as he threw himself down on his knees. "Forgive me for not acknowledging you earlier. I...I..."

"Refrain from groveling any further. It wears on my nerves."

"Of course, Mistress," he stuttered back. He shot a dark look towards the couch. How dare he not mention her presence! Ambitious, ingratiating fool.

"At any rate, the situation with Yuy is far from hopeless, gentlemen. All that is needed is a bit of careful planning and some patience. Given these elements, success is sure to follow."

"Do you have a plan in mind, Mistress?" Vladimir inquired politely from his perch on the couch. There was a moment of silence before a low chuckle could be heard from the chair in the corner.

"Why of course, Vladimir." 

Molokov was suddenly thrown off the couch and slammed into the wall next to the fireplace. Both men watched in horror as Vladimir's unwilling hand slowly drifted towards the fireplace. A scream echoed across the room as the hand was thrust into the blazing fire. The smell of charred flesh began to waft through the room. 

"Do you doubt me?" asked the female voice sharply. 

"No!" Molokov yelled, his face contorted into an expression of deep pain. Whatever had him in thrall suddenly relented, allowing Molokov to yank his scorched hand out of the fire. Nursing his charred hand, he whimpered softly as he fell to his knees and bowed in her direction. The dark figure in the corner leaned forward into the pale candlelight. Dark hair hung in front of a pale face accentuated only by a pair of dark red lips. The lips adjusted themselves into a cruel smile. 

"There was a reason for my instructions behind your presentation to Yuy this evening. The fastest way to topple a king is to incite a revolution, gentlemen. And what stirs the people more than their worst fears?"

"And what would that be?" Chaikov asked hesitantly. 

"Humans. Death at the hands of our greatest adversaries." The figure stood and strode to the middle of the room. "Soon the Vampyre world will find itself shaken to the core! And from its ashes will rise a new hierarchy, a new power. And Heero Yuy will be -" She paused to smile maliciously. "Inconsequential. "

Both men deepened their bows till their foreheads touched the ground.

"Our trust lies with you, Mistress Noin," Molokov intoned respectively.

"As it should, gentlemen, as it should."

***

Nataku clan leader Chang Wufei closed his left hand and crumpled the disturbing missive into a tight ball. 

"Those fools." Suddenly sensing a presence behind him, he stilled and placed one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Bad news?" 

The feminine voice brought a scowl to his face, but he took his hand off his sword anyway. Striking the High Priestess would bring the worst dishonor one could imagine. He turned and sneered at her instead. "None of your concern, Po."

"That's High Priestess Po," she replied sharply. "There's no need to be disrespectful, Chang, especially given my authority over you. Now hand me that letter."

Wufei reluctantly placed the crumpled ball into her outstretched hand before crossing his arms defensively in front of him. He watched in silence as the grim expression on the High Priestess's face turned grimmer.

"Those treacherous imbeciles. How dare they!" she exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly."

Their eyes clashed and held for several moments, a discernible stream of tension humming between the two. Wufei was the first to break eye contact.

"I will leave for the royal palace tomorrow evening to confer with the High Lord, Po." The High Priestess let the infraction slide without rebuke this time. "Hopefully I will be able to reason with him. If not, other preventive measures will have to be taken regardless of the High Lord's wishes."

"High Lord Yuy is a reasonable man. I am sure he sees the flaws in the Russians' logic."

"Yes, but his position at court is not as unassailable as it once was. People are becoming more ambitious these days, more willing to straddle the lines between loyalty and deceit." Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Especially those Russians," he spat. "I will never allow them to control Egret Valley. It has been the duty of this clan to protect this holy place and its temple for generations, and I will not let the dishonor of failure fall upon us."

"Especially given the consequences."

Wufei returned his gaze to hers once more, a mutual understanding passing between the two of them. "Yes. The consequences."

High Priestess Po placed one hand on the large amulet around her throat. Recognizing the motion, Wufei quickly knelt down before her and bowed his head. He felt her hand fall softly onto his forehead.

"Go with the blessing of the holy Egret Goddess, Chang Wufei. May her benevolent light shine upon your quest." She let her hand fall to her side. Wufei stood, nodded curtly, and turned to leave. "Wufei."

He turned and gave her a cross look.

"Stay safe," she whispered, a caress in her voice. 

He stared at her for a few moments before inclining his head in acknowledgement and smiling softly. "I will. And you as well, Sally."

Without another word, Wufei exited the room and went to prepare for the journey ahead. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

> Dark Sins, Part 3: Allegreto
> 
> by Lady Scarlet-Une
> 
> Interlude
> 
> The killing was not clean. With a primal yell, Duo slashed through another body and continued his headlong sprint down the dark tunnel. He could hear the cries of his men all around him, their sreams echoing off the stone walls and bouncing around him. He cursed as he slipped in a puddle of blood, but quickly righted himself. This was too important for him to fail at.
> 
> Finally, after many curves and fallen bodies, he reached the tall wooden door of the innermost chamber. Flinging it open, he screamed and rushed inside, only to be met with cold silence. His eyes made out a dim figure lying atop a marble slab amdist the rubble. Dread slowed his footsteps, but could not stop him.
> 
> "Relena."
> 
> With one trembling hand, Duo reached out and gently caressed her cheek. So cold.
> 
> "Oh, Relena."
> 
> A hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Relena opened her eyes and smiled.
> 
> "Duo," she purred, the name a wicked caress on her lips. Duo swallowed convulsively as she brought his hand to her mouth and daintily licked his palm. " have been waiting for you, Duo. It has been lonely here." She raised her eyes to his.
> 
> "Join me?"
> 
> Quick as lightning, her other hand snaked out and grabbed him by the neck. Bringing him down to eye level, she slit her eyes and smiled. Her eyeteeth extended and glistened in the weak light.
> 
> Duo screamed.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> The sweat poured off his body as he stared around his bed chamber dazedly. The vestiges of his dream came back to him suddenly. Feeling sick, he ran to the wash basin and wretched up his dinner. Leaning back against the wall, he slid to the floor and put his head in his hands.
> 
> 'Just a dream. Just a dream.'
> 
> But the feeling of dread would not go away.

***

Chapter 6

The lights in the convent began to die one by one around eight in the evening. As he did every evening, Father Wilhem systematically checked all the window latches and door locks before retiring to bed. It may have been a house of God, but religion did not always triumph in the face of greed or everyday evil. However, unlike all other nights, a faint sound caught his attention just as he was about to bolt the chapel door. Frowning slightly, he opened the door and peered into the dark night. The slight moaning caught his attention once more, and he looked into the shadows to his left.

"Father..."

Father Wilhem took a hesitant step. It was late, and who knew what sort of consequences his action would invite. However, he was a priest, and it was his sworn duty to help the needy. This decided, he stepped out into the darkness in search of the weak voice. 

"My son, are you in need of assistance?" A faint groaning was his reply. Following the sound of the voice, he rounded the corner and came upon a fallen figure. Kneeling down, he gently turned over the ragged figure and felt his forehead. It was cold to the touch.

"Please help me," the pale man whispered through dry lips. Helping the man up, Father Wilhem put the beggar's arm around his shoulder and lead him towards the chapel door.

"Have no fear, brother. I will tend to your wounds. The night is cold, and you are in no condition to withstand it." They reached the doorway, and Father Wilhem was momentarily taken aback by the man's reluctance to walk in. Noting the pained look on the beggar's face, Father Wilhem smiled and shook his head. "No need to feel ashamed, brother. This is a house of God that welcomes all."

An odd smile crossed the man's face and a chill ran down Father Wilhem's spine. His smile faltered, but the man continued forward before the priest could fully comprehend his doubts. They walked up the center aisle, Father Wilhem leading the man to the rectory door located towards the right of the dais. The stranger paused abruptly right in front of the altar.

"Please, Father, I fear that my illness is to severe and that I will not live through the night," he breathed. 

"Nonsense -"

The man turned to him and cut him off in mid-sentence. "Pardon my impertinence, sir, but in case my fears are true, would you please allow me a last favor? A memory to take with me when I journey towards the holy gates." 

Father Wilhem hesitated. Something about this man was exceedingly odd, and his uneasiness had only grown with each passing moment. However, the beggar did look horribly sick. His skin was pale and clammy, his eyes were sunken in, and his cheekbones stuck out in pronounced angles. Anxious but duty-bound, Father Wilhem nodded his head in acquiescence. The man smiled wanly and pointed to the large, gold cross standing on the altar.

"Would you please allow me to hold that cross, Father?"

Slowly, Father Wilhem helped the man to a seating position on the front pew. He retrieved the cross and began walking back down the steps of the dais. Each step closer to the sickly stranger increased his sense of foreboding, but such irrationality made no sense given the logic of the situation. Hesitantly, he handed the cross to the man and took a step back. The invalid stared at it for a few seconds. He fingered the engraving.

"It's beautiful," he whispered reverently. Father Wilhem offered a weak smile.

"Yes. It's one of the defining symbols of this convent. The Bishop himself bestowed it unto us almost thirty years ago."

The stranger took several moments to reply, all the while tracing the curlicue patterns on the cross. "Did you know that, in ancient lore, the main cross of the church was the embodiment of all the holiness found within the building?"

Father Wilhem's mouth went dry. "I...I did not know of that," he whispered. 

"Yes. It is the source of all the church's sanctity. It radiates God, so to speak."

Father Wilhem could feel the sweat bead on his forehead. "Well, yes, but that is simply lore, I am sure. Are you done with that?" he stammered out. "It is quite valuable and should be placed back on the altar." He made a motion to take the cross away, but his hand was knocked away. The invalid looked up and stared at the priest. His eyes were pitch black.

"I'm afraid it is not simply hearsay, Father." Suddenly he did not seem as frail or as sickly as he had been moments earlier. Father Wilhem stumbled back as the man's eyes seemingly began to glow.

"What in God's name -"

The man stood up, his form no longer hunched and pained. Holding the cross in both hands, he snapped it in two. The candles around the altar flickered wildly.

"Do you know what else, my good Father?" he sneered, his voice reverberating across the chapel. Father Wilhem took several steps back before his heels hit the first step of the dais. He fell onto his back and stared up at the man in fear. "As priest, you are the sole catalyst for this cross. Through you and your position, the cross manifolds its energy and spreads. Given all this, do you know what happens when both the cross and the priest are gone, Father?"

"Dear God," Father Wilhem whispered. The man leaned down over the priest's frozen body.

"The church dies."

Father Wilhem screamed as one of the broken cross stems was plunged into his neck. He gurgled and clutched his throat, only to mercifully die the next moment. Fueled by the force of the beggar's kick, Father Wilhem's head flew across the room and smacked into the wall. Instantly, the candles flickered out and the crucifix hanging behind the altar fell and smashed into pieces on the cold tile. The beggar delicately drew one finger through the pool of blood around the body. He sucked it clean.

Outside the rectory, dark shapes disengaged themselves from the shadow and began to make their way towards the darkened chapel entrance. The figures pooled into the church and silently waited for their instructions. The gaunt beggar glanced up from his newfound meal.

"Get the girl. It is important that she remains relatively unharmed." He paused. "The treatment the rest receive is up to you. Burn the place down afterwards." Turning back around, he reached down and began to lap up the blood by handfuls. 

The silent figures spread throughout the convent, methodically checking each and every room. The first bedroom revealed a pair of sleeping nuns. The intruder closed the door behind him and gazed down at the two women. He smiled at one of them. Despite his inhuman state, he was still able to appreciate beauty. He gave the other figure a cursory glance before cleanly breaking her neck with one hand. Turning back to the other woman, he sat on the edge of her bed and began to play with her hair. She awoke with a start and whimpered.

"Shhh," he whispered. "There there." 

Sister Meredith finally began to scream when he began to rape her. By the time he got around to killing her, she had passed out. All in all, the job had been quite pleasant. Her blood was rather tasty as well.

Down the hall, Relena had awoken upon hearing Sister Meredith's cry. Bolting out of bed, she donned her robe, but hesitated a few steps before her chamber door. Something felt immensely wrong. The door burst open before she could pinpoint the source of her uneasiness. Two men stood in her doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?" she stuttered. Neither man answered. Instead, one strode forward and backhanded her across the face. Relena fell to the floor, hitting her head hard against the stone floor. Her last vision before she completely blacked out was the sight of the two men kneeling beside her.

The convent burned brightly that night. 

Chapter 7

The warm light flickered past the cracks in the curtains. Standing outside in the snow, Trowa stared at the small house once more and did what he always did when faced with this situation: he prayed. All in all, such behavior was quite odd given the circumstances of his position. The act alone constituted blasphemy. Yet despite the religious or technical complications, Trowa still closed his eyes and uttered a silent prayer before entering the house every single time. It was a protective rite. Not for him, though. Personally, he viewed himself beyond any sort of saving redemption. He would walk through the gates of hell with the rest of his brethren when his time came. Instead, it was for the occupant of that small, cozy cottage. He prayed for the preservation of her purity. He prayed for her bright smiles and laughter. Most of all, he prayed for her protection from both others and him. 

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door knob and entered the house.

Across the room, Hilde Schbeiker looked up from her sewing and smiled. The fact that he came through the door every visit amused her to no end. She knew what he was capable of. Her smile disappeared as he wordlessly closed the door and stared at her. Neither one moved.

"Trowa. It has been awhile." She fiddled nervously with her colored sewing threads. 

"Yes." Slowly, he began to make his way across the room. Sitting gingerly on the couch beside her, he took her sewing and placed it on the table. He gently took her hand. "Hilde. I have missed you," he whispered softly, his gaze not quite meeting her eyes. 

Hilde closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she freed her hand from his and put it on his cheek. "Oh Trowa. How I have missed you," she whispered back fervently. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Trowa responded to her advance, simultaneously wrapping his arms around her. They laid down onto the soft cushions.

Outside, a silent figure slowly disengaged itself from the trees near the house. She had taken special pains in concealing her presence. The extent of this vampyre's power was legendary, eclipsed only by the High Emperor himself. Needless to say, Trowa would not have taken the idea of being followed too kindly.

Rising into the night, the dark form began to swiftly fly through the air towards the royal castle. The Mistress would be eager to hear of tonight's events. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

After the passion, they laid in bed and talked. It had been almost two months since they had last seen each other. Trowa told her of the recent problems at court, Hilde immediately understanding his frustration through the slight nuances in his voice. Conversely, Hilde talked of her teaching at the local school and her sadness over the recent death of her father, the former local minister. Both held each other tightly, each aware of the time constraint. He would have to leave soon.

"My heart breaks every time you leave."

"Yes. But I cannot exactly stay, can I?" There was an odd note in his voice. "And you cannot go back with me."

It was more of a question than a statement, a reiteration of a familiar argument. Both knew that such a thing would never be possible. Despite her love for him, Hilde had been raised under God and was determined to stay with him. God would forgive her her love, but he would never forgive the complete concession of her soul. She would never become a vampire and he could never be anything but. 

"No, I cannot."

And so they laid in bed and held each other, watching the minutes disappear. Finally, Trowa released her and stood up.

"When will I see you again?"

He frowned and shook his head. "I do not know. I am sorry for that, but with things being the way they are..."

"Of course, I understand," she replied, her voice not trembling in the least despite the tears in her eyes. Bending down, he kissed her one last time and gently brushed the tears aside with his fingertips.

"I will come back to you, Hilde."

She smiled at him tremulously. "I know."

They parted shortly afterwards. Flying through the night, Trowa took the time to clear his head of clinging emotions. Sentimentality was a sign of weakness. The High Lord needed a clear-headed advisor, not an incompetent love fool.

Alighting onto the royal library balcony, Trowa stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He sensed the presence immediately.

"Rough night?" 

He turned and looked expressionlessly at the figure in the armchair. "Are not all nights like that for men such as we?" he replied. 

Heero inclined his head in agreement. "Of course, Trowa." They silently looked at each other for several moments before Heero broke eye contact.

"It would probably be best to go to your quarters now, Trowa. They are some distance away and the sun will be up soon."

"Of course, my lord. I would suggest the same of you."

"Shortly."

Trowa bowed and exited the room. Heero remained sitting awhile longer, absently fingering the handkerchief in his pocket. He had been feeling decidedly odd all night. Muttering a small oath, he rose and began to make his way towards his room. He would check on Relena tomorrow. For now, it was too late in the night for him to do anything.

The night had felt decidedly odd indeed. 

Chapter 8

The cry went up an hour before dawn. The local constable had spotted the flames in the sky moments before and had immediately ran to obtain assistance. Shortly afterwards, the fire brigade was roused from their beds. The first bystanders began to mill around the ruined wreckage of the convent an hour later. The crowd was hushed and ashen, unwilling to break the uneasy silence that the ruins seemed to command. The quiet was finally broken by a loud piercing scream. 

"Anna!" 

All eyes turned to a woman, wrapped in a night robe and shawl, as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd and began wailing. 

"Her sister was the Prioress," murmured one bystander somewhere in front of Duo. Duo paid the gossiper or spectacle no heed. Instead, his eyes were glued to the broken convent. 

'I knew there was something wrong. I just knew it,' he thought dully. 'Oh God, Relena.' 

"She must have survived!" the bawling woman yelled at one of the constables. The thin man nervously shook his head. 

"I...I do not think there were any survivors at all," he stammered back. The woman spun around and slapped him across the face. 

"You lie!" she yelled. "You idiots, how dare you let this happen! Incompetents!" She broke off and fell to the street. "Fools." A pale man in a night shirt broke off from the crowd and began to gently coax her away. Duo watched without comprehension, his mind still reeling in horror from the sight before him and the horrible sense of loss. 

'Relena.' 

*** 

Petrov stared uneasily into the darkness surrounding their small caravan. He had been feeling uneasy throughout the whole journey. His comrades had merely laughed at him, but Petrov knew something was not right with the night. Drawing his cloak up around him, he stared at the trees and did his best to restrain his imagination. 

A rustle to his left startled him. Twirling around, he lifted his sword and stared cautiously at the shadows. "Who goes there?" 

A thin figure emerged from the woods. "Tis only me, Petrov." 

"Alexi," he breathed in relief. Quickly sheathing his sword, he made his way towards the other man with his hand outstretched. "Ah, guard duty has been so -" He stopped when he noticed how pale his friend's expression was. "Alexi?" 

"I...I..." A whooshing sound filled the air and Alexi fell down face forward. Upon spying the arrow in the man's back, Petrov slowly began to back away. "Oh no." 

The shadows began to break apart as men swarmed from the forest. Petrov managed one strangled scream before his body was shot full of arrows. 

"Damn." A tall, blond figure strode out of the forest and scowled down at the body at her feet. Swearing, she viciously kicked its side. "I hope no one heard that." 

"Captain? Do we proceed?" 

Dorothy Catalonia turned around and sighed. "What other choice do we have, Mitchell?" Turning around, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the lights of the Russian encampment. "If we are lucky, we may be able to kill a real vampire tonight instead of these halflings." She nodded curtly. "Let's go." 

A quarter of a mile away, Relena awoke for the first time in three days. Sitting up, she groggily surveyed her prison. She began to panic once the memories of her capture surfaced. Shaking, she crawled across the cabin towards the door. Upon finding it firmly locked, she swore, flushed and quickly crossed herself in shame, and then began to viciously pound against the door with her hand. 

"Let me out! Let me out!" No response. Sinking against the door, she propped her head up on her knees. "What now?" she muttered bleakly. 

Her question was met with a horrified scream. Her head shot up and she quickly tried to peer through the thick bars on the window. There was nothing but darkness. Another scream erupted from the quiet, followed quickly by the sounds of clashing weapons and rebel cries. The light of sudden blazes began to shine through the window as the wagons around hers began to burn. She began to cough, the smoke from the outside blazes tearing up her eyes and clogging her throat. Glancing up, her eyes widened and she froze. The far end of her cabin was on fire. 

"Help!" she screamed, madly banging on the wooden door. Her screams were soon drowned out by the roaring of flames. Falling to the floor, she continued to pound on the door. "Help," she croaked out. 

The door suddenly broke open and a pair of hands dragged her out roughly. Relena curled up into a ball on the ground and coughed till her stomach hurt. A shadow fell over her. She looked up to meet the cool eyes of a tall blonde. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" 

***

It was seduction, pure and simple. Gregory Fordword did not stop to consider the odd circumstances. Neither did it occur to him that his recent affair might have any connections to his father's position as Defense Minister on High Lord Yuy's Royal Council. Instead, he lost himself in the seductive spell and flesh of his new lover.

"Gregory," she breathed, her body writhing beneath his. He upped his tempo, driving into her at a speed that would have killed any human woman. The woman beneath him just moaned louder. "Gregory." Running a hand up his body, she cupped the back of his neck and brought it down to her face.

"Suck me."

Instantly, Gregory's eyeteeth extended. Smiling ferociously, he dove for her neck and sank his teeth in. Their sex became frenzied. Clutching the sheets, his lover began to keen from the pleasurable combination. Her climax felt sensational and she could not help but smirk in satisfaction as Gregory groaned loudly in release. He fell on top of her and she gave him the luxury of a few minutes of rest before pushing him off and reaching for her dress. He turned around and lazily began to peruse her body.

"Why do you never stay, Noin?"

She smiled. "Think of it as part of the mystery, Gregory." Fastening the last catches of her gown, she straightened her hair and gave him one last look. "Will you meet me tomorrow night, darling?" she purred.

"Of course. Same place?"

"No, not this time. I want something different." She paused thoughtfully. "Meet me in the garden."

Gregory raised an eyebrow. "In public? My dear Noin, how scandalous."

"I know."

With that, she was gone. Gregory laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep with a smile. Damn the scandal. Damn his father. For her, he would go. And for the pleasure, he would stay.

The full moon cast a bright glow as Gregory strode through the garden in search of Noin the following night. Catching a movement in the corner of his eye, he turned and saw the swirl of her skirts as she disappeared behind some hedges. He smiled. The hunt was on.

He followed her through the gardens and into the maze. Her laughter would drift back to him at times, stirring his blood. Finally, he reached the center of the maze. She stared at him seductively from her reclining position under the gazebo, her skirts lifted to her knees. She opened her legs in a wordless invitation. Striding forward eagerly, he reached her and began to undo the buttons on her dress. Suddenly, a chill ran up his back. 

"Someone's here," he hissed. Noin's eyes widened and she quickly drew her skirts down. Standing up, both looked around warily, Gregory taking a defensive position in front of Noin. Several figures emerged from the maze seconds afterward, all armed with wooden stakes. 

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" Gregory demanded. One man stepped up.

"Yes we do, actually."

Recognizing the face, Gregory started. "Baron Chaikov." All the pieces suddenly fell into place. He whirled to strike Noin down, but was drawn up short by a sharp wooden stake in the chest. Noin smiled at him cooly as he fell. Kneeling down next to him, she leaned down and licked a bit of the trickling blood off his chest.

"It is a pity, Gregory. You were quite the devil in bed." 

Standing up, she dispassionately stared down at his body for a second before motioning for Chaikov. "You have an hour before his body begins to disintegrate. Dump it in the woods and leave the evidence as planned."

"Yes, Mistress."

The body was quickly taken away and soon the garden was quiet. 


End file.
